


The Banshee And Her Hellhound

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Girl!Stiles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Banshee Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Harbingers of Death, Hellhound Derek Hale, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: The banshee was wailing to her Hellhound.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short. 
> 
> Sorry about that. I had this idea stuck in my head for three months, and I always wanted to do it, but I had no idea what to write for this. I didn't want to make this into a story because I have other things going on, so I decided to write a scene instead. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!

ban·shee  
/ˈbanSHē/  
_noun_

(in Irish legend) a female spirit whose wailing warns of an impending death in a house.  
"the little girl dropped her ice cream and began to howl like a banshee"

**&**

_A **hellhound**  is a supernatural dog in folklore. A wide variety of ominous or hellish supernatural dogs occurs in mythologies around the world. Features that have been attributed to  **hellhounds**  include mangled black fur, glowing red eyes, super strength or speed, ghostly or phantom characteristics, and a foul odor._

[Hellhound - Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellhound)

**&**

Stiles wakes up, but she isn’t in her own house. She’s in the middle of the woods, dressed in sweat pants, a Henley, and a white cardigan. The terrified girl turns to look around, hoping that she hadn’t gotten far from her home, but there wasn’t a sign of life anywhere in the dark forest. It’s night and it’s the coldest night of the year. That’s what she recalls her father telling her. All she had was a cardigan to keep her warm, which sadly it wasn’t working.

Stiles frantically looks around some more, until she turns and finds that there is a house not too far from her. She hadn’t seen it there before, but it was the only place that promised warmth from the coldest night. The girl makes for it, ignoring the pain in her feet after stepping on rocks and leaves. When she gets there, she finds that the place is unlocked. Stiles pushes the red door open and takes a step inside. It’s warm, and she is already feeling it seep into her skin, warming her numb fingers and toes.

She takes a look around the house, exploring the front rooms a little. It looks so empty here. There was hardly any furniture in sight and the plain white walls bared no paintings of pictures. It looked like someone had abandoned this place. Stiles doesn’t even get past the foyer of the house before she is suddenly hearing whispers inside her head. Stiles gasps, clutching her head to try and block out the noise, but it doesn’t stop.

It starts off as one whisper, then it became multiple voices echoing off her head. Stiles cries, yelling for the voices to stop. She can’t hear what they are saying, but they seem to get louder and louder. Stiles isn’t sure what is happening, but when she turns around to leave, Peter Hale stops her right in her tracks.

“You hear it, don’t you?” Peter asks calmly, watching the confusion morph on Stiles’ face. “That’s what I find interesting about banshees. They have a profound connection to a whole new level that exists outside the known world. My guess is that you can already tell what happened here?”

Stiles nods, the whispering became white noise now. She can smell the ash in the air, as well as burning flesh. Even a scream can be heard still bouncing off the walls, an echo of what had taken place here in this very house.

“Yes. Death surrounds this place.” Peter allows himself one look around the house before training his eyes back on Stiles. “I’m still surprised that you can feel it. Something that happened decades ago would probably already be faded by now.”

“It left a strong imprint,” Stiles comments, but she is not at all comfortable. She can feel the death that surrounds him. Including his own.

“Indeed,” Peter agrees, slowly making his way towards her. “Still, the only one it draws in is you.” Peter leans in closer to Stiles, his face a mere few inches from hers. “You must be a powerful one.”

“A powerful what?” Stiles gulps her fear.

“Don’t you know?” Peter scoffs in surprise. “You’re a banshee, Stiles. A harbinger of death. I can already tell that you are from a long line of banshees, ones just like yourself. I know your mother was one. Which means that you have inherited her strong abilities.”

“What do you want from me?” Stiles frowns, slowly stepping away from Peter, but he keeps in stride with her.

“You are a means to an end, Stiles.” Peter smiles wickedly at her. “With your help, I can finally avenge my family by destroying those responsible.”

“I only predict death. I don’t cause it.” Stiles starts but is startled when Peter slams his hand against the wall beside her.

“All you need is training.” Peter nearly snarls at her. “Soon, you’ll even be able to shatter their skulls with your scream alone.” Stiles is shivering under him, making small and pathetic whimpers. “Why don’t you show me what you got?”

Stiles shakes her head, then turns away from him when Peter growls.

“You know you want to. Do you feel it building?”

Stiles presses her lips tightly together, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

“You feel it, don’t you?” Peter asks, placing his hand under her chin and brings her to look at him. “Do you feel the urge to scream? I know you want to, Stiles.”

Stiles keeps her lips locked, feeling like she was losing her breath as she holds in the scream.

“Come on, Stiles. Do what you are meant to do. Scream.”

Stiles couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her lips forced themselves apart as a scream escaped from her lungs. It was loud and ear-numbing as it echoed through the house, blasting off the walls and through the air like an explosion. Peter was knocked back by the force, landing in a heap of debris as the scream traveled out of the house and into the night.

Stiles doesn’t stop. She can’t seem to control her own voice anymore. Even when there was no more air in her lungs, she still screamed. One name could be heard through the scream, a name Peter recognized and became utterly shocked by. Now realizing that she wasn’t just screaming anymore. The banshee was wailing to her Hellhound.

Just then, the door bursts open, revealing a man engulfed by flames with red glowing eyes. A loud growl could be heard coming from the man as he steps into the house. Derek stands at the threshold of the foyer, watching as Stiles’ scream quickly dies down and completely stops. She quickly takes in a gulp of breath, feeling the tears at the corner of her eyes. Peter watches them in shock as the flames recede into Derek’s skin once more.

“You’re a hellhound,” Peter says, but it wasn’t a question. “Since when?”

“Since the fire,” Derek answers, his eyes continued to glow until he was right next to Stiles. She collapses onto him, having all of her energy be spent by that one scream. It brought Derek to her, and that was all that mattered. Derek brings her closer to him, wrapping his arms protectively around the worn-out banshee as she passes out.

“And you’re hers?” Peter asks incredulously, watching the way Derek stood protectively around Stiles.

“And she is mine.” Derek lifts Stiles into his arms, then begins to walk out of the house. “Being here has drained her. Despite her being powerful, she isn’t as exposed to this as you might think she is.”

“Well, with training-,” Peter begins but is silenced by Derek’s growl.

“Don’t even think about coming near her again, uncle.” Derek narrows his eyes threateningly, glowing brilliant red once more in warning. “If you even come within a hundred miles from her, I will not hesitate to skin you alive.”

With that, Derek carries Stiles out of the house and back to the safety of her home.

He never wanted to be tied to the banshee. Never wanted to drag her into this life full of death and chaos, but he can’t stop what was already set in stone. Stiles was his, and he will do anything to protect what is his.


End file.
